


Sleeping Truth

by Jathis



Series: Rome [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Brothers, Fluff, M/M, Slavery, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux goes looking for his Mercy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Truth

The Emperor frowned when he did not find his Mercy seated behind his throne. He was to meet some ambassadors soon and he wished to ensure that they stayed honest with him, relying on his little brother's ability to discern the truth from people. How could he do that when he was missing?

Hux postponed the meeting with a false excuse and then went looking for his missing brother. He had forbidden Techie from leaving the palace unless he was with him so he knew he had to be somewhere on the grounds. His handmaidens assured him that Techie had not told them of any new plans. If he was not inside then the gardens would surely help Hux to find him.

He went straight for where the potter slave's kiln and home was located. He was only mildly surprised to find that this was the correct choice. He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he took in the scene that welcomed him.

The slave Matt lay on a bench set up against the side of his home, sleeping soundly with his head nestled in the blind man's lap. His face was surprisingly gentle and young when he was relaxed, unlike its usual angry lines when he was awake. He was shirtless, errant pieces of clay still clinging to his forearms and chest.

Techie was sitting up with Matt's head in his lap. The blindfold made it hard for some to tell whether he was asleep or not but Hux could tell by his slack arms that he was not awake. Techie's hands were on Matt's brow and cheek, the younger Hux having fallen asleep while caressing the slave's face.

The Emperor sighed to himself and he headed back inside to cancel the meeting until tomorrow, allowing his brother and his slave lover to sleep longer.


End file.
